The present invention relates to a method of overcoming the problems associated with treating patients who are addicted to narcotics and/or amphetamines. More specifically, it relates to a means of pharmacologically abolishing the craving and withdrawal syndrome normally experienced when a patient is deprived of such narcotics and/or amphetamines.
As above noted, two major aspects of the treatment of the individual drug addict relate to abolishing the craving and dependence, be they psychological or physical, and to the prevention of the withdrawal or abstinence snydrome. Attempts to accomplish these objectives in a pharmacological manner can be considered in two major categories: the replacement of the offending drug with one more acceptable, although still addictive, and the use of compounds that may alter the biochemical basis of addiction and withdrawal symptoms.
Previous experimental work in morphine addicted monkeys has demonstrated that treatment with alpha-methyl-para-tyrosine abolished the craving for morphine and diminished or abolished the manifestations of the abstinence syndrome. When the results of this investigation were first made known it was suggested that alpha-methyl-para-tyrosine could be used in the treatment of narcotic and amphetamine addictions and other mental conditions where the catecholamines were known to play a fundamental role.
The encouraging results of these experiments led, in 1972, to the trial of alpha-methyl-para-tyrosine in patients addicted to morphine. Unfortunately, they all developed alpha-methyl-para-tyrosine crystalluria, as in retrospect, had the monkeys, and treatment with this compound was discontinued.
Accordingly, the main object of the present invention is to provide a method of using alpha-methyl-para-tyrosine in the treatment of patients suffering from addiction to narcotics and/or amphetamines without the formation of alpha-methyl-para-tyrosine crystalluria.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a composition which is especially adapted to be used in the above-described method.
Other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art from a reading of the following description and claims.